Danny the Wolfbat
by Anima Reader
Summary: Danny the new Ghost King raced after Vlad hoping this would be the last time he was forced to fight Vlad to keep everyone in the world safe but things did not go Danny's way. After D-Stabilized no PP (Danny Phantom). After Things Change (Teen Titans). Rated T for safety and knowing my brain will find a way to make it dark, not sure how it will since it is still being written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone welcome to my story Danny the Wolfbat my third Danny Phantom fanfiction my first was Who are you really Frisk and the second was The Other Immortals. Before everyone gets mad that I am writing this instead of my other stories, I have to say I will get to them later but I need to get the other stories floating in my head out first.**

 **This story was inspired by a never finished story called Wolf/bat and I used its beginning for the first Danny's view after that is all from my brain.**

* * *

 ** **Background of my AU****

 **This version of Danny Phantom takes place right after D-Stabilized. Everything before D-Stabilized took place with three differences Danny is smart, already finished college, and has a multi core. Danny still goes to Casper High because his parents wanted him to get social skills. Danny has all A's in his classes even though he sleeps in class from boredom and to catch up on missed sleep from Ghost fighting.**

 **After what happened in D-Stabilized Vlad snapped because Valerie showed everyone the video her suit took that shown Vlad turning into Plasmius and what he did to Dani. Vlad destroyed Amity Park and the GIW the only one to survive the attack was Danny thanks to Clockwork removing a unconscious Danny from the remains of Amity.**

 **When Danny recovered some and Dani came check on him, Clockwork brought them to Pariah's Keep and crowned them King and Princess of the Ghost zone. Danny brought peace to the ghost zone and gave everyone their freedom to do whatever they want as long as they don't break his one law that they all must follow 'no causing harm to the living'. Dani left the Ghost Zone to explore the world and Danny once fully healed left to fight Vlad so he couldn't destroy another town.**

 **In Teen Titans everything that took place in the show happened. This story takes place after the final episode Things Change.**

 **Anyway here is the story…...**

* * *

Danny's view

"You've crossed me for the last time BOY!" Vlad yelled while pointing a weird gun at me "from now on you will live as your spirit animal."

Vlad pulled the trigger and I was about to dodge the hit when I heard a voice behind me and being the hero I couldn't let them get hurt. So of course I took the hit and blacked out from the pain.

* * *

 **Batman's view**

I was following a energy signature with the teen titans searching different parts of the woods when I came into a clearing with two flying creatures fighting each other then the bigger of yelled at the smaller one and shot something at him and I yelled "look out." The smaller one then noticed me and took the shot so I wouldn't get hit. It fell as the bigger one laughed crushing something in his hand and flew away. I ran up to the downed one that was out cold and saw the blast changed the creature into a wolf with injured bat wings and bat ears.

"Raven get over here" I yelled "we got a downed being here!"

* * *

 **Raven's view after healing Danny**

"Batman why is the Halfa know as Danny Phantom/Fenton a wolfbat?" I ask Batman.

"He was fighting another creature and got shot with some sort of weapon. What is a Halfa?" he asked.

"A person that half dead, so they are half ghost, half human. Halfas are very rare since they are created when a person is in a portal when it is just opening which is very rare in the first place and many humans don't live through the process. Those that do live through the process become immortal after a year of being a Halfa and can never die." I answered

"How old is Danny?" Batman asked

"In human years he is 17, in Halfa years he is 3 years old." I said

"Can he be turned back into a human?" Batman asked

"Only if we get the weapon that turned him or if he can shape shift." I answered as I heard Danny wake up.

* * *

 **Danny's view**

"Can he be turned back into a human?" said a gruff man's voice that woke me up.

"Ugg did anyone get that car number" I moaned.

"Only if we get the weapon that turned him or if he can shapeshift" said a girl's voice that reminded me of Sam's which confuse me.

Then I remembered what Vlad did to me and looked down at myself. "I'm a DOG... wait... I got wings what the HELL did Vlad turn me into?" I made a Ice mirror and saw that I was turned into a glowing white wolf with glowing green eyes, black bat wings and black tipped bat ears. "Well I can still use my powers at least. So who in the Ghost Zone are you two?"

The man who was dressed as a bat just stared at me. The girl reminded me of Sam, ow how I miss her, she was wearing a dark blue cloak and a black leotard. She was the first to speak "my name's Raven and this is Batman it is nice to finally meet you Danny."

"Nice to meet you t...wait how do you know my name?"

"Um... Danny I am sorry but I don't understand wolf speak." Raven said as she took out a communicator from her pouch "hey Beast Boy could you come here we need your help. Danny got turned into a wolfbat."

"Wait did you say Danny as in the Danny Phantom the Ghost Hero!" BB yelled.

"HOW IN CLOCKWORK DO YOU ALL KNOW ME!" I howled

"DUDE! How can we not know about you." BB said as he walked into the clearing we were in. "You saved the world more than once by yourself."

"I wasn't by myself. I did have friends that helped me, but they are gone now."

"I am sorry to hear that." BB said with a sad expression on his face.

"Don't be it was the Fruitloop's fault they and the town are gone. He was the one who turned me into a wolfbat in the first place and there is no way to turn me back."

"What do you mean there is no way you can turn back?" BB asked

"We just need the weapon that turned you or if you can shape shift." Raven popped in.

"One: the Fruitloop destories his weapons after one use and most times the weapons are not rebuilt. Two: I could only change between my ghost form and human form" I said summoning the light ring changing me into a normal blue eyed black wolf with white strips where the wings were in the other form and white tip ears.

"Well, at least you can look like a normal wolf instead of a wolfbat. You said you don't have a home anymore, you want to live with us?" BB asked with a hopeful expression.

I was shocked I do have a home in the Ghost Zone and but no one in the living world would let me stay in their home before so it took a few seconds for me to reply "yes! I would love to live with you guys! U... I mean if it's ok with everyone." I answered as everyone else came into the clearing and BB did the introductions and told everyone what happened.

"So the energy signature we were looking for was Danny?" Robin ask Batman who I forgot was even there.

"It would appear so. The mission is complete so time to head back." Batman said as he started walking back to the Batmobile.

"Come on Danny race you to the T-Car and after we get home let's go pick your room" BB said and started running to the T-Car.

I laughed and ran after him, but when I got to the car a thought hit me that I voiced out loud to BB. "What will Vlad do to Dani."

"What?" BB asked

"I have to find Dani before the Fuitloop finds her." I said as I turned into my wolfbat form.

"What going on why does friend Danny look so upset." Starfire asked

"He says his friend is in danger. Where can we find this Dani?" BB asked

"I don't know where she, but she will have the same energy as me since she is my clone."

"She's your clone!?" BB yelled in his shock.

"What you have a clone that is a girl?" Robin asked

"Yes and we need to find her with the device you used to find me."

"Cy can you find her? They both got the same energy." BB asked Cyborg for Danny.

"Give me a second" Cyborg said as he type on the computer built in his arm. "It looks like she is helding to Jump City."

"What about the Fuitloop? Where is he?" BB asked

"There is another energy signature different from both Danny's helding to Wisconsin." Cyborg said

"Good we still have time" I said as I jumped into the T-Car "lets go!"

Robin looked at BB and asked "he just told us to move it didn't he?"

"Pretty much."

Robin sighed "let's go get his clone then work on a collar or something that will allow all of us to understand him."

* * *

 **Dani's view**

'Why do I feel like something happened to Danny and that I need to be in Jump City.' I questioned as I flew into the city. After I flew a few blocks into the city when my ghost sense went off and I got tackled to the ground.

"DANI" the creature yelled.

I looked up and saw a glowing white wolf with black bat wings and familiar glowing green eyes "Danny?"

"Its me are you alright Dani did Vlad do anything to you?"

"I am ok Vlad never got near me. Why are you a wolfbat?"

"Vlad turned me into a wolfbat."

"How can you understand him?" A boy wearing a mask with cloths that looked like a stop light asked.

"It's ok Dani this is Robin he is a friend. Robin and his friends are heroes and they are going to let us stay with them." Danny told me as he turned into a normal blue eyed black and white wolf.

"Cool." I told Danny then turned to Robin and said "Well Robin all ghost can understand each other. Ghost are born with ecto-speech so no matter what form you take the other ghosts can understand you."

"That is very convenient." Robin said as more people came that Robin introduced to me.

"Hello Dani, will you two be my friend?" Starfire asked

Danny and I answered at the same time "sure why not" and we both laughted.

"So are you going to live with us as well?" BB asked.

"Yes!" I squealed

* * *

 **Teen Titan Tower after getting Dani and Danny a room. Robin went to work in the lab while everyone else went into the living area. Cyborg and BB were playing Doomed while Danny and Dani were telling them where the cheats were. Starfire was cooking and Raven was pretending she was reading.**

"Dude! How do you guys now all of these cheats?" BB asked.

"Have you heard of the team with the names Chaos, Fryertuck, Ghostboy, and Ghostgirl?" Dani asked back.

"NO WAY! Your Ghostboy and Ghostgirl?" Cyborg asked

Both Danny and Dani noded. Cyborg and BB fell to the ground and bowed to Danny and Dani saying "we are not worthy. Oh teach us great ones." Raven was trying to not laugh.

Robin decided to walk in at that moment with a item in his hands. "U...what are you two doing?"

Danny laughed which it sounded like low coughing.

Dani nudged him to stop while telling Robin "they just figured out that they were in the presence of the gamer's Ghostboy and Ghostgirl. You already knew that though didn't you?"

"Well you two are the only ones that would come up with that name" he answered as he reached the couch.

Cyborg notice the item Robin was caring in his hands "is that the communicator collar you said you were making."

"Yes it is but I am having trouble with finding a power source." Robin answered

"We can help you with that" Dani said as Danny teleported to where he hid his parents tech and his own in his castle Phantom Keep that was in the ghost zone where he was crowned King and Dani was crowned the Princess, but the Titans didn't need to know about that...yet.

"Where did you go?" Robin asked when Danny teleported back with a small device floating next to him.

Danny didn't answer as he telepathy lifted the collar and went to work on the communication device without a word. Everyone, except Dani and Starfire who was to focused in her cooking, was shocked at the skill and expertise he was useing making the device even better than what Robin made.

"What didn't you guys now that Father already graduated College and made most of the Ghost tech?"

"I thought he was still in Highschool" Robin said shocked.

"Only to keep up appearances and to get social skills." Danny said as he put on the finished calor. "So we are going with father and daughter finally?"

"Well why not we stopped ageing a while ago." Dani then telepathically said 'and our people even consider me your daughter so why not the living.' Unknowing that Raven heard thanks to the new abilities she gained from stopping her father.

"That is true." Danny answered out loud.

"And since we have a multi core after some time we may even get the power to morph. Amorpho even said it took him years before he could morph and he is willing to teach us when we gain the ability" Dani stated out loud forgetting that the Titans were still there.

Everyone, except Starfire and the two Phantoms, were frozen in shock trying to process everything only to come back to reality when Starfire called "foods done come and try it!" holding a bowl of purple goop. The Titans made kind excuses why they did not want to eat it. They then watched with shock and horror as the Phantom's took a bite but went into a deeper shock when the two Phantoms ate all of Starfire's cooking and said "it's delicious!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone how did I do? Sorry to end the chapter here but I am out of ideas. I shall continue this story later not sure when though so if you have any ideas for this story or any of my other stories please let me know in the reviews of the story the idea is for or PM me with the name of the story and your idea.**

 **See you all next time!**


	2. Boxy why?

**Hey sorry for the wait I was very busy with college and trying to satisfy the other plot bunnies that keep appearing. Anyway here the story…..**

* * *

Danny's view

It's been a few day since we seen everyone let's see what trouble they will get into today…

"UUUGGggg" I moaned on the dog bed next to the window of the living room.

"Dude what's wrong?" BB asked putting his game on pause.

"Why hasn't there been any attacks or fires or anything?" I questioned "not that I don't like getting to know everyone but don't you at let's have the weak annoying villain that comes on a regular bases?"

"We did have one but he finally gave up and got a good job." Robin answered from the computer.

"Your ghost obsession is going crazy isn't Dad" Dani teased.

"Ghost obsession what is that?" Cyborg asked from his spot on the couch.

'You tell it better Dad' Dani said telepathically.

'I don't know about ghost obsessions so it's up to you Danny' Raven also said telepathically from the living room chair.

'Really you two' I said back to them telepathically. I got up and went to the spot that was in front of the TV where everyone could see me and said "ghost obsession is what keeps a ghost alive. The obsession can be anything from a simple object to a goal that is needed to be reached. Fully ghost will most of the time have only one ghost obsession. We Halfa's can have more than two for example Vlad's that I know of are money, power, me as his evil son, kill my Dad, and marry my Mom. The day Vlad snapped he lost three of his obsessions and will never get them back."

"What are your's?" Robin asked

"Mine are being a hero, being a protector of family and friends, becoming a astronaut, and bring others peace." I stated them looked to Dani for her to tell hers.

"Mine are exploring, learning, protecting my family and my many friends, and making more friends." She said when she got my message.

All of the sudden both of our ghost scenes went off. I recognised the ghost scent and asked where they stored the box's which cause Dani to sigh.

* * *

Robin's view

Danny asked "where do you keep the box's" and Dani sighed after a blue miss came out of their mouths.

I told them where the box where and asked they why.

They both got up and headed toward the box room and said "Come on guys it's time for you to meet our old friend the Box ghost."

* * *

The box room still Robin's view

The Phantoms told us to go first and said not to worry it's a very weak ghost. As we entered we saw a blue floating man in a old the work uniform of a dock worker.

The ghost turned and when he saw us he yelled "BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBED!"

"Don't forget bubble wrap Boxy." Danny said as he and Dani came into the room in their Phantom forms.

The Box Ghost stopped what he was doing and bowed to the Phantoms. We were all shocked at what we saw and were even more shocked we he said "THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTIES I FORGOT ABOUT THE BUBBLE WRAP. IF I MAY ASK WHAT ARE THE KING AND PRINCESS DOING HERE AND WHY IS THE KING A WOLFBAT?"

"Vlad" both of the Phantoms stated.

"SHALL I GET THE GHOST ARMY FOR YOUR REVENGE!" Boxy asked excitedly.

"There is no need." Danny said but had a thoughtful expression on his wolf like face and asked "but can you find Amorpho and tell him to come here?"

"YES MY KING IT WILL BE DONE" Boxy said happily and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hhhhhhh out of all of our people it had to be Boxy to tell you we were crowned." Danny said and sighed.

"Well we knew it was going to be spilled one way or another." Dani said.

They both turned to us and laughed at our expressions. After they calmed down but with a smile on both of their faces they asked "well what is it you want to know first?"

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry it was short…. I lost my train of thought. Anyway I need some ideas from you guys. Is there a favorite villain you want to see, or a favorite superhero you want the Phantoms to meet, or a scenario you want the group to go through let me know in the reviews or PM me.**


	3. Control Freak's here

**Hey, everyone, I'm alive. Sorry about how long its been, work and too many plot bunnies, deer, and wolfs made it hard to focus on this story for example as I am typing this a, crossover idea with Harry Potter and Miss Guillotine, plot wolf is insisting I work on it.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was inspired by a story idea PhantomGoat13 sent me so enjoy...**

* * *

 **Last time**

"YES MY KING IT WILL BE DONE," Boxy said happily and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hhhhhhh out of all of our people it had to be Boxy to tell you we were crowned," Danny said and sighed.

"Well, we knew it was going to be spilled one way or another," Dani said.

They both turned to us and laughed at our expressions. After they calmed down but with a smile on both of their faces they asked "well what is it you want to know first?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Control Freak's view**

I Control Freak appeared out of nowhere in the living room setting off the alarm and yelled "Teen Titans your greatest villain has arrived!... Where is everyone?" I asked when no one appeared I then jumped when a white wolf with black wings came out of the floor behind me followed by a white-haired girl.

"Who the heck are you and where are the Teen Titans?" I asked shocked.

"No wonder they said 'go see him and that they would be continuing their questions after they got here and we catch him up'" the now floating girl sighed then turned to the wolf "Dad I thought you said you collected all of your tech?"

"It would seem that I missed one" the wolf answered as the Teen Titans walked into the room.

"You THE Danny Fenton the creator of my remote?" I half yelled.

"Yep," the wol... Danny stated.

"Danny, why did you make that remote?" Robin asked.

"Techmus a Tech Ghost that I used to fight with could take over the tech near him and would have it attack me while he was continuing what he was doing before I got there. So I made the remote to override his control so the time it took to be able to catch me came lesioned a lot. I later updated the remote so I could use it on the others." Danny answered matter factually.

"So the cardboard," I asked.

"Boxy."

"The Summoning," Raven asked.

"Originally was for Young Blood."

"Reality warping," Beastboy asked.

"Nocturne."

"The language changer," Starfire asked.

"That was for my friend Wulf"

"Your friend Wulf," Cyborg asked.

"Wulf only speaks in Esperanto and a very limited English. So I made the language changer for when he needs to speak to those that can't understand Esperanto" Danny answered.

"Then how did Control Freak get your remote?" Robin asked.

"I made more than one remote since it was easy for me and the other ghosts to break them. When Vlad attacked my home town and killed everyone, my lab was exposed with me recovering at Clockworks for a week Control Freak could have entered it then. Since when I was well enough and Clockwork crowned Dani and me, I removed everything in my lab and what I could save that belonged to my family and friends and placed them into Phantom Keep" Danny answered.

"Phantom Keep?" we all asked.

"Our castle" the girl answered.

"So is Danny the King and Dani the princess even though she is you clone Danny?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Dani is the Ghost princess with no one arguing since many of our people were created not born," Danny answered.

* * *

 **And that's that for now and thanks again PhantomGoat13 for the idea.**

 **I'm not sure where to go from here if you guy's want to use this story idea or have any new ideas let me know in the reviews or P.M. me.**

 **If someone does want to try this story and does** **tell** **me I'll update this chapter and put their name at the end.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time.**


End file.
